Sanda
Sanda is a former member of the Earth Conquerors and is known as the Brown Gargantua. In China 2010, he witness his brother Gaira disappear into the sea after he was released from captivity. He eventually went to find his brother and are reunited until they face against Godzilla. Sanda and other earth Kaiju would fight against the Trilopods. Sanda was eventually forced to join the Earth Conquerors by SpaceGodzilla but betrayed them in attempt to save Gaira and defend humans. Appearance Sanda resembles a humanoid giant with light brown fur and brownish skin. Unlike his brother Gaira, Sanda has a more human face, as well as having brown eyes and a small beard on his chin. Sanda is also a little bigger than Gaira. Sanda also lacks the claw-like nails of his brother as his hands and feet are more human/ape like. Personality Sanda is a kind and gentle kaiju compared to his more violent brother Gaira. He is very curious about humans and is willing to protect from other kaiju, even when he was surrounded by the military in Brisbane he willingly surrenders to them and refuses to fight. Sanda also cares deeply for his brother Gaira, even when the two don't see eye-to-eye. When his brother attacks the humans, Sanda becomes distressed and tries to stop Gaira. He is incredible loyal to Gaira and is willing to do anything to protect him from harm whilst trying to prevent any harm to the humans. History Not much is known about Sanda's past though it is theorized that both he and Gaira were born in 1966. 1967, Sanda and Gaira where spotted by humans in China as children and where mistaken for cryptids known as Yeren (Or Chinese Wild Men). A Monarch team was sent to China to investigate the sighting. The young Gargantuas saw the Monarch camp and out of curiosity, emerged from the forest and meet face to face with a Monarch scientist, Akami Towaga. Akami gave the young Kaiju food, who thanked her food the gift before returning back to the forest. The same Monarch team attemphed to track down the Gargantuas over the years. Both Sanda and Gaira managed to avoid the team through said years way up to adulthood. However in 2002 when Gaira was captured by the Chinese Military, Sanda was sighted but was dismissed as a rumour. In reality they where trying track down the Brown Gargantua as well and barded Monarch from investigating the Gargatnuas until asking for Professor Ando;s assistance in 2010. It wasn't until he saw Gaira and Varan diving into the ocean did Sanda reveal himself to the world once again. Synopsis Devonian Arc During 2010 Huanren Reservoir, China, after Gaira and Varan have their battle and Varan retreats with Gaira holding on as he flies away. Sanda emerges from hiding and reaches out to Gaira before be he and Varn dive into the ocean. Sanda then sees Lucy Casprell and the two make eye contact. At some point Sanda went out to sea to try and find his brother but he is attacked by Gaira and the two begin to brawl. The two began to make their way to dry land but are followed by Godzilla who was searching for Titanosaurus, Gezora and Manda. At some point Sanda falls unconscious awakens once he arrives on the shores of Brisbane Australia, where he is surrounded by the military but instead of attack them, Sanda surrenders. As Gaira comes ashore and the military begin to attack him, Sanda tries to prevent any bloodshed between them by knocking over the tanks. Sanda is tackled by Gaira as a beam of atomic energy is fired in his direction as they avoid the blast, the source of the beam being Godzilla. As Godzilla is distracted by the military, Sanda is taken into the city by Gaira. When Gaira smashes a tank, Sanda becomes distressed by this and tries to stop him but is punched by Gaira. As Sanda is about to retaliated with his own punch, two are interrupted by Godzilla. Sanda is about to be attacked by Godzilla but Gaira manages to attack Godzilla and the brother begin to tag-team the King of the Monsters. Sanda lands some punches on Godzilla's face but is sent flying by him. Sanda climbs a building and is about to be blasted by Godzilla's Atomic Breath but he manages to avoid the attack thanks to Gaira. As Gaira is being stomped by Godzilla, Sanda finds a petrol tanker and sniffs it, now knowing its explosive Sanda smashes the tanker into Godzilla's faces. With his face burning and his face cut by Gaira inflamed, Godzilla is force into retreat. Sanda looks over Gaira's unconscious body as he is put to sleep with a sleeping gas. The brothers are transported to Monster Islands. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Sanda and Gaira still spend heir time on Monster Islands alongside Rodan, Baragon and Kumonga. He and Baragon have a scuffle with Kumonga. Trilopod War Arc After Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take refuge on the Monster Islands, Sanda and the other resident kaiju sense Battra coming to the Islands. Soon the Trilopods invade, Sanda is being attacked by a Trilopod Beta but is saved by Gaira and the two managed to subdue the creature. However the two brother are confronted by a Trilopod/Kumonga Hybrid. Soon Sanda and several other Earth monsters are taken to the Trilopod Hive in Las Vegas, where he gets his DNA absorbed. Soon Sanda and the other captured monsters are released by King Caesar and they soon rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopod hybrids. However, they are soon confronted by Magita and Sanda and the others are soon overpowered by her. However Godzilla manages to absorb the energy of his fallen allies and manages to kill Magita when he enters Burning mode. Sanda and the other monsters then follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Unlike the majority of the earth kaiju in the Trilopod war, Sanda and Gaira didn't join the Earth Defenders. Instead they followed their own path, to try and live a peaceful life. However at some point Gaira is missing for some times and tries to find him. However Sanda is soon confronted by SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla tells Sanda that he has convinced Gaira to join his new team the Earth Conquerors and wants Sanda to join him as well. Sanda denies the request but SpaceGodzilla threatens that if Sanda doesn't join, he will kill Gaira right in front of him. In fear for Gaira's safety, Sanda reluctantly joins the Earth Conquerors to be by his brothers side. In 2016, after Titanosaurus, Gezora and Ebirah return from their mission in Brisbane, Sanda, Gaira and Gabara are waiting for them in the entrance of the Earth Conquerors base of operation. When Gezora makes a comments on Gaira loosing to Godzilla, Sanda tries to hold his brother back to prevent a fight from happening. Soon SpaceGodzilla announces that the team is ready to attack Monster Islands. They soon reach Monster Islands where they confront Godzilla and the Earth Defenders and the two team prepare to charge one another. However, they are interrupted by a magic circle that appears above the Islands and transports the kaiju from Terra to Earth land. Soon after landing in Earth land, Sanda and the other Earth Conquerors track down the source of the magic circle which turns out to be the dark guild Grimoire Heart . They soon confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory but once they realize the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail are on the same side, the Earth Conquerors from a alliance with Grimoire Heart. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, when the Shobijin are showing the core members of Fairy Tail Godzilla's memories, they see Sanda in the memories, witnessing his battles with Trilopods and Magita. Tenrou Island Arc After a couple of weeks, Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors make their way to Tenrou Island to face Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders. While on the Airship, the Earth Conquerors prepare themselves for combat, Gaira is getting pumped but Sanda tries to offer a less violent approach so the humans are not harmed. Gaira then strikes Sanda for suggesting the idea. Sanda soon helps Gaira after his brother is knocked down by Battra. As they are getting closed to the Islands, the airship's path is blocked by a giant-sized Master Makarov Dreyar. Sanda along with the other Earth Conquerors and members of Grimoire Heart are transported to the Island via Caprico. Once on the island, the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart split up to hunt down the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Sanda is teamed with Gaira as the two brother wonder the Island, while Gaira gets frustrated by having no one to fight, Sanda silently listens to his brother's tirades and wishes for a way for Gaira to forget about his past. Later on, Sanda and Gaira separate and with the latter arriving at Fairy Tail's base camp, seeing his fellow Earth Conquerors Dagahra and Ganimes facing off with the Earth Defenders Gorosaurus, Mothra Leo, The Shobijin, Kamoebas and Kumonga and the Fairy Tail mages Lisanna andElfman Strauss, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Freed Justice and Bickslow. As Gaira charges to attack Gorosaurus, Sanda catches up to his brother and punches him down, much to the shock of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail and anger to the other Earth Conqueror. Gaira yells at Sanda for his actions and Sanda states that cannot allow Gairato harm the humans. The angered Gaira he reminds Sanda of his experience of being captured by the humans, Sanda says he understands Gaira's anger but says that the Fairy Tail mages haven't done anything to Gaira and that they don't deserve to be harmed. Gaira finally has enough of Sanda's human-defending ways and states he will destroy the humans, no matter who gets in his way. Sanda lunges at Gaira, telling his brother he needs to let go of the power. The Gargantuas begin to battle as each other lands powerful blows on the other and smash each other with make-shift weapons. As either brother prepares to land a powerful punch on the other, their fists collide which creates a powerful shock wave that ends them back. Both Sanda and Gaired panted in exhaustion but still gave glares. Gaira exclaims how Sanda can still protect the humans after what they done, Sanda states that its because he can see the good in them, something Gaira refuses to see. Gaira responds with another question, asking that if Sanda is willing to defend humans, why did he join the Earth Conquerors. Sanda freezes upon hearing the question as he remembers his meeting with SpaceGodzilla who persuaded him to join the Earth Conquerors by threatening to kill Gaira. Sanda didn't want his brother in fear for Gaira life but Sanda knew that he couldn't keep quite forever, he had to tell Gaira. However, just as Sanda is about to tell Gaira his reason for joining the faction, Dagahra intervenes as he charges up a powerful Irabusan Beam. He tells Sanda that he should have kept his mouth shut and aims his attack at Gaira. As the attack gets closer to Gaira, Sanda jumps in front of Gaira and takes the full force of the attack. Sanda then collapsed and is knocked out by the blast, much to the horror of Gaira, the Earth Defenders and the Fairy Tail mages. After Dagahra and Ganimes are defeated by Gaira, Baragon, Elfman and Gajeel Redfox, Gaira sees that Sanda is thankfully still alive but is in serious pain. Gaira asks for help from the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail, who treat Sanda's wounds and place him among the other wounded to recover. Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his smaller size compared to the majority of kaiju, Sanda posses great strength and despite his peaceful nature he is quite skilled in combat. He is capable of taking on Godzilla, Kumonga and the Trilopods, though he fairs better if he as an alley with him. He uses his fists in combat to beliver punches to the opponent. I also quite agile because of his smaller size, being able to climb buildings. He is also able to improvise weapons such as a petrol tanker. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju